


Drunken Wives

by Hallownight89



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Against a Wall, Control, Drunk Sex, Drunk Wives, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Sophie, Kate and Daphne get drunk together one evening whilst their husbands are out...How does the evening unfold for each of them when they head off home/to bed...Rating will increase when each individual chapter is uploaded.The first is setting the scene....
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 44
Kudos: 222





	1. Drunken Stories

It was a few days before Michaelmas and Sophie, Kate and Daphne were sat in the parlour room in Bridgerton house, their husbands having left for White’s that evening leaving them to entertain themselves. They had not felt like attending Lady Cowper’s ball, in fact the thought of doing so almost broke them out in hives. Daphne had left the children at home with their nurses and the staff and had come to take supper with her married sisters. Francesca had not arrived from Scotland, so it was just the three of them. Edmund, Miles and 6-month-old Charlie were upstairs in the nursey.

After their supper they had retired into the parlour to take their tea and had been chatting away idly about their children. Sophie regaling them in Charlie’s attempts to crawl, which resulted in him knocking over the table in the studio where Benedict had been painting and covering Benedict in paint. Daphne was laughing as Kate smiled “You know ladies, I think this is the first time since Sophie joined the family that we three have been together and one of us has not been with child” Sophie and Daphne paused to think and smiled “You know Kate, I think you might be right” Sophie smiled, Daphne nodded “I know, David is one now and I am very much surprised I have not fallen with child again. It is a nice change. Perhaps we should have wine rather than tea!” Daphne smiled.

Kate with a wicked grin she had learnt from Anthony stood “I have a much better idea! Wait here!” and she dashed from the room. Sophie laughed “What are the odds she has gone to steal some of Anthony’s Whisky or Brandy?” Daphne grinned “Oh I do hope it’s the Brandy. Anthony’s brandy is exquisite!” Sophie smiled “Oh I know. Benedict got some for Christmas and I have stolen enough drinks from his glass over the last few months” the two ladies laughed as Kate came bouncing back in the room, giddy with glee holding two bottles “Anthony’s brandy!” Daphne and Sophie grinned “he will learn one day there is no use in hiding things from me. I will always find it!” she tittered popping open the first bottle and pouring some into each of their tea cups.

The three ladies took a drink from their tea cups and smiled “I do understand why Anthony locks this away in his study, or tries to anyway… it is rather delicious” Kate smiled “Anthony cannot hide anything from you can he?” Sophie asked with a laugh “Absolutely not. He tried to hide the Mallet of Death from my last year and I think we all remember how that ended” she grinned. Sophie had not been present at Aubrey Hall for their annual rematch but she had heard all about it. “You know one day he will just lock his study” Daphne laughed in agreement “Yes but then I shall just have to have a key made. I am sure Colin probably has a copy he would give me with proper persuasion.” Kate laughed.

Daphne smiled “I am so pleased Anthony got his head out of his backside and realised it was you he should Marry Kate. I could not imagine a better person to keep my brother on his toes” Kate beamed “well sinking that pink ball did seem to help get a lot of you on my side” Daphne laughed, Sophie smiled “I look forward to witnessing it next year. Benedict told me all about it, then the rest of the family.” The ladies laughed. Daphne took another drink and smiled “We did all have rather eventful courtships did we not…” Kate smiled “I am sure it is a requirement now to be part of this family. Tempting scandal” Sophie blushed and laughed “I daresay you are right. A Duel in the park, a Bee and a housemaid. I wonder what Colin’s wife will bring.”

Daphne laughed “If mother has anything to say about it, and Colin sorts himself out, it should be Penelope! They are perfect for each other!” Kate nodded “I quite agree!” Sophie smiled.

The three women made their way steadily through the first bottle giggling and chatting as the topics moved on as they started to get a little tipsier and a little drunker. Daphne was the one who started it when she started reminiscing about the first time the family came to Clyvedon not long after she and Simon married, sorted through their misunderstanding. “I was completely lost in thought, remembering being atop my husband the night before when the three came in the room.” Daphne blushed, even after years of marriage and 4 children she still blushed when talking about sex. “Benedict managed to get my attention but made the mistake of asking where my mind was… I was so lost in the moment I just replied “Grounsilling” “ Kate and Sophie burst out laughing “Benedict nearly fainted and I swear Anthony wanted to punch Simon there and then!” the three ladies fell about laughing.

Kate grinned “I full well remember, before you wedding dear Sophie and your disastrous dancing lesson with Benedict before we travelled to your wedding” Sophie blushed “when you both appeared from that room looking rather dishevelled, I should have known better than to bet against the charm of your husband!” Sophie laughed “He is a terrible dancing teacher but I did rather enjoy it” Daphne laughed “though that was not anywhere near as embarrassing as being walked in on by Colin…” Kate and Daphne turned to her “When was that?!” Sophie smiled wistfully “I entirely blame you for it Kate…” Kate looked shocked “Me? Whatever for?!” Sophie smiled “You gave me the idea! Talking about being bent over a desk… though we had to make do with the table in the library at Aubrey Hall” Daphne spat her drink out “What!?” Kate asked “When!” Sophie grinned. “Christmas day night...”

Kate blanched “I may need to throw that table out!” the three women dissolved into drunken giggles. “But how did Colin… actually never mind…” started Daphne. Kate shook her head “No go on!” She encouraged. Sophie took another sip of her drink and just said “well it was after you had all gone to bed, I couldn’t sleep and Benedict was following me around like a mother hen as Charles had started moving and he was determined he wasn’t going to miss it… and I wanted a book so headed to the library and he moved. Benedict was able to feel him and it just got a bit… out of hand and rather than go back to our room… well you know ladies,” she grinned and blushed as both Kate and Daphne nodded “and so I ended up over the table… thankfully still in my nightdown but I’m assuming Colin wasn’t able to sleep either and had come for book but he wasn’t able to look Benedict or I in the face for the remainder of the visit” she burst out giggling. Kate laughed “oh dear. Poor Colin!!”

At that moment, the door to the parlour opened and Benedict, Anthony and Simon walked in.

They had heard the sound of their laughing wives down the hall, a lot louder than they usually would and Anthony noticing his study door was open, as they made their way to the parlour and he paused “I could have sworn I shut that before I left…” Benedict nodded “You did” Anthony sighed “I bet it was Kate, she’ll have been stealing my bloody alcohol again” Simon groaned “Oh god, last time Daphne and Kate drank your Whisky, Daphne was ill for days…” hearing the giggles down the hall the three men walked down “I’ve never actually seen Sophie drunk” Benedict mused. Anthony turned to him “Kate’s one of two drunks…. Though it is rare she gets drunk, it is usually when my sister is involved though” Simon laughed “they’re as bad as each other…” Anthony nodded “let us go see our wives” he sounded apprehensive.

They pushed the door open as they heard Kate say “Poor Colin!” and the three burst into fits of drunk giggles. All three men looked at their wives in disbelief. The two bottles of brandy empty on the tea tray, the three with flushed cheeks from their giggles and the alcohol “Why… poor Colin?” Anthony asked amused. “Anthony!” Kate cried in welcome. “We did not expect you all back so soon!” Anthony laughed as the three men made their way into the room to their prospective wives “How drunk are you… it is nearly midnight?”

Sophie looked up at the mantle “Is it….?” She gave her husband a wide beaming smile as he leaned down to kiss her “Hi!” she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him against her lips for a little longer than was probably polite. Anthony rolled his eyes and sat next to his wife, Kate smiled and shifted to sit in his lap “we are likely a little drunk…” she giggled as she gave her husband a brief, yet searing kiss.

Daphne smiled at her own husband who placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her a brief welcoming kiss “So… why were you saying Poor Colin?” Simon asked with a small cough of his throat to break apart the two respective couples. Kate grinned “Oh Sophie was just telling us about Colin walking in on her and Benedict on the table in the library at Aubrey Hall” Sophie blushed not looking at her husband, or either of the gentleman in the room “Benedict… really…”Anthony scowled. Benedict just shrugged and then looked down at his wife “You told them that…” Sophie giggled and just said “Daphne told us of the Grounsilling incident…” Benedict and Anthony paled at the memory as Kate and Sophie giggled.

Anthony looked at the two bottles on the table “my best brandy… Kate really?” he sighed “No wonder you three are drunk!” Kate giggled “What is yours is mine husband dear…” Daphne and Sophie giggled and then Kate leaned it “I am not _that_ drunk though husband….” And she gave her bottom a little wiggle and Anthony felt the heat rush to his groin.

Simon saw this little movement and having seen it before, glanced at his wife who was smiling at him, he noticed the little twinkle in her eye “I believe husband dear… it is time you take me home” she said, her tone suggestive enough that Simon knew exactly what that meant, gave a small cough to clear his throat, feeling the heat rising in his own bones. He did truly enjoy drunk Daphne, his free and wild Duchess, he stood and pulled her to her feet rather quickly “Daph and I are going home. We shall see you tomorrow eve” and dragged her from the room. Daphne giggling madly.

Anthony too engrossed in the feel of his wife wiggling her bottom against him, causing that delicious friction in his groin grinned at his wife “Not _that…_ drunk eh my Lady” Kate smirked and nibbling his ear said “I think its time you take me to bed my Lord” he coughed and stood Kate on her feet “We are going to head up to bed as well” he smirked, Benedict clearly noting the smirk on his brothers face as Kate gave Sophie a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the room giggling after Anthony as he pulled her along.

Benedict turned to his wife and grinned “Now my dear… just how drunk are _you?”_ he questioned with that wickedly naughty smirk on his face that turned her knees to mush. Sophie giggled “Well husband dear… I shall race to you to bed and you can find out” Sophie stood and with a giggle dashed to the door, giving a decidedly graceful, and steady pirouette, her dressing spinning as she did so, giving him a cheeky curtsey she ran from the room giggling as Benedict shook his head and chased after her….


	2. Wild Abandon - Daphne and Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken wives...
> 
> How does Simon deal with a drunk Daphne

Simon pulled Daphne from the room and she giggled madly “Simon!!” She squealed as he pulled her through the front door and practically threw her into the carriage.

Daphne found it thrilling to be dragged thus through the house and into the carriage. Once inside and the door was closed Simon pulled her close and crushed his lips to hers in a fierce and passionate kiss. Daphne moved so her legs were either side of her husband trapping him in the seat as she kissed him hungrily.

It wasn’t a far ride back to Hastings House so she knew she didn’t have long. Her hands moved frantically over his jacket and made quick work of his waistcoat and then the buttons of his shirt “Daph...” he groaned as she moved her lips to his neck. Licking and nibbling in a way she knew drove him crazy. She grinned against his skin and ground her hips against him.

She could feel his cock growing hard beneath her. The movement of her hips sending shivers down his spine and straight to his throbbing cock.

Daphne moved carefully and slowly kissing her way down his chest as she slid off the bench and down to her knees on the floor of the carriage. Simon groaned at the vision before him. Daphne with a wicked grin on her face, her hands now unfastening the buttons of his breeches, “god daph...” and with a smirk she leaned forward and took his length in her mouth.

It had taken some getting used to, practise to ensure she could take as much of him in her mouth as possible but she knew how to turn her husband into a quivering mess.

Simon felt his eyes roll in his head as his cock was covered by her warm wet mouth “daph...” he groaned her hand moved up to cup his balls, giving a light squeeze he felt himself buck into her mouth. She pulled back and grinned at him, “do you like that... like it when I squeeze your balls with your cock in my mouth” Simon groaned In response as her mouth wrapped itself over him again. He loved it when Daphne spoke like this. It had taken a few years before she was comfortable and even now she would still blush but when she was drunk... she could curse with the best of them and it never failed to get Simon going.

She pumped harder and faster, her hand joining the action as she bopped up and down his cock. Licking, sucking and squeezing in a way sure to have him undone in mere moments.

Simon grunted, his hands now on her hair, close, so exceedingly close to exploding. Daphne looked up, her eyes catching his and swearing “fuck daph....” he exploded in her mouth. Panting hard he collapsed back against the bench of the carriage. Daphne smirked as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her dress wiping away the slight bit of seed that escaped...

Not two moments later the carriage pulled to a halt and she smirked at her husband’s disheveled state. “You may wish to erm cover up before we leave the carriage husband dear” her tone teasing.

Simon looked down, his shirt, waistcoat and jacket were undone his bare chest on show and his breeches were unfastened and his now softening cock just lay there. The grin on Daphne’s face caused it to stir “minx....” Simon said quietly as he fastened his breeches. To hell with the top half he thought to himself. Hell half the staff had probably heard them at it at some point and it was after midnight so the bare minimum of staff would be up.

Simon quickly exited the carriage and came round to help Daphne. He dismissed the downstairs staff and with a nod to Marie her ladies maid said “I’ll take care of the Duchess tonight Marie. Take yourself off to bed”

The maid gave a curtsy and as Simon and Daphne made their way into the entrance he gave her bottom a light slap... “Bed your Grace....” he smirked. Daphne giggled and took off at a run.

Simon chased her through the house and up the stairs grabbing her skirts as she made the floor to their chambers, he’s never pull her on the stairs, incase she fell.

Daphne squealed as Simon pulled her close to him, unable to resist any longer he picked her up , instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and Simon pressed his lips against hers in a rush suddenly filled with an intense burning need to have his wife.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, Simon carried Daphne into their chambers, shutting the door behind them and pressing her against his hands moving up Daphne’s skirts.

Daphne groaned at the contact of his hand in her thigh. The slight squeeze of his hand on her flesh making her moan, coupled with his mouth know licking and nibbling her neck.

“Simon” she moaned attempting to move her hips against him, desperate for some friction, she could feel his hardness pressing against her core and it was maddening. She need him now. “Patience dear wife...” he grinned and slid one hand between them and through her folds plunging deep within her without nary a warning.

She gasped and bucked her back pressed against the door. Simon moved so to use his free hand to unfasten her buttons, given it was one handed and he was using his legs to hold her against the door it took longer but he refused let his fingers leave the depths of his wife as he moved in and out teasing her. Each little gasp of air spurring him on.

Finally he managed to unfasten enough buttons so as to yank her gown to expose her breasts. Much larger than they had been the first time thanks to four children. He’d always loved her breasts and now they were free he lowered his mouth to her breasts and licked across her nipple and then taking it in his mouth sucked hard against the tightened bud.

Daphne screamed. The pleasure of the assault on her breasts and his fingers moving in her was enough to make her come undone there and then. She clenched hard around his fingers and screamed his name so loud, the servants who we’re still up would be sure to know what was going on.

Daphne sagged slightly against Simon but Simon moved with speed to unfasten and divest himself of his breeches, still holding onto his wife he managed with some effort to kick off his boots and then his breeches, completely unsure how he managed to stay up right and holding onto his wife.

He took Daphne’s lips in a searing kiss and pushed himself within her, pushing her against the door. He loved that she was small enough to do this, to take her in his arms against a wall, a door, hell anywhere he could stand up. The feel of actually pounding into his wife against a solid surface was exquisite.

Daphne had barely regained her breath when Simon filled her, she groaned her dress bunched around her waist, her breasts free in the evening air as Simon pressed her against the wall, pounding into her “Simon... harder...” she groaned her hands finding his hair and tugging as if she was holding in for dear life.

Simon grunted at the slight pain of his hair being pulled and began thrusting harder and faster Into his wife against the door. She’d probably have a sore back tomorrow but hell right now neither of them cared. Simon just pounded her against the door “you like this...” he grunted “being fucked against the door”

Daphne squealed “yes... do it... fuck me. Please Simon. Harder”

Simon felt the last vestibules of control seep away, not caring about the noise, not caring about how much it might hurt the next day, he thrust into his wife with all the ardour and power he could muster. “Daph...” he was close. So close and he needed her to....

She screamed, a loud piercings scream of his name combined with curse words that would have a sailor blush as she came, tight and hard against him, her core tightening exponentially against him causing him to come undone.

He grunted and groaned and emptied himself in his wife. His head lolling onto her as he regained his breath. 

After a few moments he moved and looked down at his wife. 

The seer force of her orgasm combined with the brandy has caused her to fall asleep! With him still inside her. Simon laughed. “Daphne?” He asked wondering how deeply asleep she was but as the only answer was a light snore. He smiled.

He extracted himself from his wife and carefully removed her dress and stocking and sliding her into the sheets, she didn’t move a muscle through any of Simon’s ministrations. Daphne rarely slept that deeply but clearly the combination of the evening had done the trick. Simon stripped the remainder of his own clothes and and slipped into the bed next to her, pulling her close and falling fast asleep. Knowing full well Daphne would have a sore head, and likely a sore back tomorrow....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome 😍
> 
> You can find me in tumblr @hallownight89
> 
> Up next: Kate and Anthony


	3. Patience - Kate and Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Kate in control of her husband...
> 
> Anthony rather enjoys being at the mercy of his wife...

Kate gave Sophie a quick kiss on the cheek as Anthony grabbed her hand and tried to drag her from the room and she gave a little skip in her step as she let him pull her out the room, Kate loved the buzz and high she felt from the alcohol coursing through her veins.

Anthony **Loved** drunk Kate. The first time he saw Kate drunk and giddy after Lady Danbury’s Married ladies night, it was memorising but when she’d sat on his lap, quite brazen in front of her brothers, wiggled her bottom against his cock, making him hard instantly and then demanded he take her to bed, he hadn’t walked straight for days. Anthony was absolutely blown away, he’d had good sex before which he had thought had been amazing but, hell it had been mind blowing with Kate all the time but this was another level. Drunk and horny Kate was the best thing he’d ever experienced.

They reached their chambers in record time, Anthony pulled Kate into the room and shut the door and before he had a chance to do anything, Kate took charge and pushed him against the door, a tug of his cravat to bring his lips to meet hers in a fierce battle for domination. He loved it when Kate took charge but he loved putting up a fight before inevitably yielding, he loved how crazy this woman drove him and he was sure he’d continue to fight her like this til his dying day.

Whilst their lips fought for dominance Kate made quick work of his buttons on his waistcoat and shirt and pulled them off, leaving his cravat in place, for the moment. 

Breaking the kiss with a pant Kate pulled on his cravat and pushed Anthony onto the bed, so he was flat on his back, Anthony smirked up at her, Kate had a wicked glint in her eye, one that made Anthony’s cock twitch in anticipation and he licked his lip.

Kate smirked, the reaction she got was what she hoped. Crawling up the bed, she reclaimed his lips with hers and Anthony groaned against her lips, his hands moving to her dress to unfasten buttons, and she had managed to unfasten his cravat, at the feel of the top few buttons unfasten she sat up tsking at her husband... “ah ah ah... all in good time my lord...” a small pout emerged on Anthony’s lip but Kate just smirked, taking his hands in hers she lifted them above his head “I think....” she smirked as she took his cravat in one hand the other keeping his hands in place “I need to make sure you can’t _touch_ until I say so...” Before Anthony could say more than “kate....” he found his hands tided together to the post of the bed, it wasn’t a tight knot and he could get out if he really wanted but he found it _thrilling_ when he was at Kate’s mercy. 

She sat up and gave him a seductive smile, “much better...” Anthony smiled up at his wife, she looked so proud of her handy work, “And what do you plan on doing with me Lady Bridgerton” Kate gave him a wicked grin ”I _could_ just leave you here...” she teased. Anthony’s bugged out but she leaned down to kiss him “but... I think i may just tease you til you _beg me...”_

Anthony groaned into her lips. Teasing Kate was a nightmare, she was wicked and he had created a monster, shortly after her leg healed, he had tied her to the bed and teased her mercilessly for an hour before giving in and ever since she had seen fit to do the same to him... last time she teased him for two hours, bringing him closer and closer and then stopping. He’d begged and begged for her to take him, he’d passed out and slept for 12 hours straight after he’d come seeing stars. Kate was smug about that night. Still.

God he hoped she wasn’t going to tease him for two hours, he was already so damn hard he’d never last. Kate peppered his neck with kisses, licks and nips as Anthony groaned, the feel of Kate’s lips on his skin, sent waves of heat and desire coursing through his veins. She made her way lower and lower lavishing his belly button with kisses and her tongue. The feeling was exquisite but it was torture, “Kate...” he groaned, he nearly begged, he wanted to hold off as long as he could. He didn’t want to cave straight away.

He felt her smirk against his skin. She knew just how close he was to begging, she carefully, oh so carefully unfasten the buttons of his breeches and dragged them with the slowest possible movements she could muster, when in fact all she wanted to do was rip them off and sink herself down onto him and ride him until neither of them could walk straight but she could feel how wet she was getting from just teasing her husband and knew in the end it would be worth the torture.

She peppered gentle kisses, oh so close to twitching cock, Anthony bucked his hips at the feeling as Kate tsk-Ed him again... “patience husband dear...” she slowly moved his breeches down his legs, peppering kisses down his left leg, lingering just by his knee, a spot she had found when she had tortured and teased him for two hours straight.

“Kate...” Anthony groaned, her touch was driving him insane, each little lick, kiss and nip was sending him closer to blissful oblivion. His eyes closed and he panted, his breathing laboured trying to control the overwhelming urge to yank his hands free , toss his wife onto the bed and plunge into her. Kate smirked and pulled his breeches off and moved her attentions to his right leg, paying the same attention to each inch of skin as she had his left. The sensation causing Anthony’s hard cock to twitch in the air, desperate to be touched, to relief the tension and the need.

“Kate... please...” he groaned as her face, her head, her hands were so close to where he wanted her to touch him. To pleasure him. Not many men would beg their wives, but none of them were as amazing as his. He loved his wife to distraction and was constantly aroused by her but this Kate... this was another level.

“Please what my love...” she smirked her hand so close to his balls, her lips just pressing on the side of his groin. “T...touch me... please anything.... please...” he groaned.

Kate grinned a little triumphantly as she grazed her hand gently, a feather light touch over his balls and cock. “Like this....?” She teased, her own voice dripping with desire and need “yes... no...” he groaned, the touch not enough, too light not enough... “which is it...” and she repeated her actions “yes.... or no....?” She smirked 

“Kate please.... touch my cock. Please.” Kate smirked “but I am.... husband dear” Anthony practically growled his hips bucking against her hands “properly!” He practically yelled. 

She grinned again and wrapped her hands around him and ran it up and down his cock and he groaned in bliss. “Fuck.... yes” he groaned. Kate was smug, she loved making her husband curse, she felt her own heat rising and her own arousal growing further and hotter and getting wetter.

Kate leaned down and took her husband in her mouth. Anthony felt his own eyes roll in his head at the feel of her mouth around him. Other than being buried deep in his wife, having his cock in her mouth was his favourite place to be. “K...Kate” he groaned as she sucked and played with to his balls.

She teased him and coaxed him closer and closer to his peak. Anthony could feel it building, he was close. He bucked his hips twice Into her mouth and as he felt himself almost, almost... she pulled away!

“Kate....!” He groaned, lifting his head off the bed and looked at her in disbelief and agony, he had been seconds away from bliss and she had stopped and she had stood and smirked!

Smirked!

He scowled but the smile she gave was lopsided and teasing, "I think.... I may be overdressed" Kate smirked, Anthony shifted his position slightly to sit up so he could see, watching his wife undress was something he never liked missing. Kate reached behind and began slowly unfastening the rest of her buttons of her dress. She had started requesting the modiste do the buttons only so high up her dress so that she could manage to unfasten her dress, should the occasion ever arise where she needed to tease and torment her husband.

Once unfastened she slowly peeled the dress from one shoulder, then the other, her arms resting just across her breasts, stopping the dress from revealing her breasts and then with a slow, almost sensual movement, she moved her arms and let her dress fall to the floor, leaving her only in her stockings, garter and undergarments.

Anthony gulped, actually gulped as the dress lowered to the floor, revealing Kate's breasts. He tugged at his arms, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to bury his face in the cavity between her breasts and lavish kisses, to worship every inch of her skin but he knew, if he moved, if he broke the loose bonds to the bed, the likelihood of being allowed his release would reduce "no chemise?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow, his voice deep and husky, the arousal he was feeling was almost overwhelming.

Kate smirked "Much comfier to go without..." she grinned and then with a graceful movement unclipped her garters and lifted her leg to the edge of the bed and ever so slowly rolled her stockings from her leg, throwing on behind her and then repeating the movement, leaving her only in her undergarment.

Anthony could see how turned on his wife was, he could see how wet she was from the moisture gathered on her undergarments and he squeezed his legs together, trying to relieve some of the tension he felt in his balls at the tug of desire. He wanted to bury his face in his wife's depths and pleasure her until she screamed. He licked his lips and Kate noticed, she could see the dark lust in his eyes as she saw where he gaze was held... leaning down she removed the last of her clothes and grinned at her husband "much better...no?" he nodded unable to trust his voice.

Kate crawled back on the bed, like a feral cat, hovering above him, her own centre torturously close to his cock, it would only take a slight movement to sink down onto him but she could see what her husband wanted to do in his eyes, hell it was what she wanted, but she wanted him to beg to taste her, to bring her close to that end, to further tease her husband.

She brought her lips to husband's and in a searing kiss that caused them both to groan she whispered "what do you want..." and with a kiss and nibble of his ear lob "tell me... what you want. you're being such a good boy.... I might let you have it..." she teased punctuating every few words with a kiss, Anthony groaned "you.... on my face... I want to taste you..." Kate moaned. The first time he had asked her to do this, she had been mortified but my god... she thought having Anthony lying between her legs licking her had been incredible but sitting there, been able to control where he licked, the pressure had been so exquisite that she had screamed so loud she was sure every single person within 5 miles of Aubrey Hall had heard her scream.

She grinned and shifted up the bed, positioning herself over his face and leaned to hold onto the top of the headboard of their massive 4 poster bed, and just in time as without so much of a warning Anthony lifted his head and plunged his tongue into his wife with a groan and moan of "fuck" against her. Kate felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as she screamed, she LOVED it when Anthony licked her and was able to make her scream with his tongue alone. He had admitted during the 2 months of her injury, that whilst he had performed _cunnilingus_ as he had called it, he admitted, that he had never really enjoyed it but with her... he could die with his face buried in her folds and he would be a happy man.

Kate moved her hips back and forth against his tongue. Anthony pulled at the bonds wanting nothing more than to use his hands as well as his tongue but the way Kate was positioned meant he would have to move her to get his hands free so he just lapped away at her like a man deprived of water and air. It didn't take long before Kate was screaming and panting holding on, her knuckles going white against the solid wood of the board as she lurched forward from him, her orgasm causing her to shiver, her legs tightening over his face, almost restricting his breathing. The resultant shout from her mouth probably would have woken any of the servants.

Kate took a moment or two to get her breath before scooting down her husband, his face wet and coated in her own fluids as she rested her opening against his now, throbbing rock hard cock. She leaned in and kissed her husband rather passionately, tasting herself against his lips which caused him to buck and groan against her "Kate... please... i need you.... please love... i need" Kate ground her hips against him, not quite letting him enter her but enough that he could feel the wetness on his cock, feel the heat radiating from her. He bucked his hips again with a frustrated cry of "Kate.... damn it.... please just ride me!" and with a swift movement of her hand she guided him into her entrance and sunk slowly atop of him. Both groaning at the pleasure of it, the relief and awe of being joined. Kate did love being on top and the feel of her husband in her, she felt so full.

Rather than riding him hard and fast like she knew he wanted, she leaned back gently and began moving her hips in a slow and languorous movement, her hands trailing up her own body to caress her breasts slowly as she rocked her hips in a slow movement. "Kate... please... faster... please" she smirked and stilled. He bucked his hips against her "Please..." he was going to go insane with the pace she was setting. He was so close but he needed her with a desperation that needed satisfied.... she moved again but not much faster and he groaned. "you are a wicked woman... stop teasing please... just... ride me... properly.... PLEASE?" he begged, grinning triumphantly, having reduced her strong, stubborn husband to a quivering, begging mess she leaned down and kissed him quickly and with a whisper of "as you wish.... my lord" and she sat up and started to move faster but it wasn't enough for him now.

The desperation in his bones was too much, he needed to pound into his wife at his own damn pace and with a quick movement, he broke free of his restraints the cravat falling to the floor and with lightening fast speed, put his hands on his wife's hips and flipped them over so he was on top causing her to squeal "Anthony!!!" it wasn't the first time he had flipped them like this and it always took her breath away, she had been secretly hoping that her slow movements would result in this, it was thrilling when he was practically deranged with need "Too slow..." he grunted and hoisting her legs to the rested above his waist, he began pounding and thrusting into her, in a way that sure to have them both walking odd for a few days but right now he did not care. He needed his wife. 

Kate wrapped her legs tightly against him "God...Anthony yes..." she panted, her breathing laboured "so good..." he moaned "you feel so good" he felt his release coming and picked his pace "harder..." Kate demanded, "Oh god Kate!" Anthony grunted and began thrusting in earnest, it was no longer in time, they were messy, it was hard enough to cause Kate to see stars and she screamed "fuck! yes. yes. yes...." and she exploded, her vision blurred with stars, her walls clenching tightening in a vice like grip around Anthony that caused him to come undone with a grunt and scream of "Kate!!!" his own vision blurring, stars appearing behind his eyes as he came with such a force his breath was completely wiped to Scotland.

He collapsed atop of her and rolled to the side, both panting hard. Both lightheaded and Anthony pulled Kate into his arms with a kiss. "God I love you" he said quietly. Kate grinned "Even when I steal your brandy..." Anthony gave a weak laugh "Especially when you've stolen my drink" Kate smiled tiredly "Good... i love you too" and she snuggled close and fell asleep against her husband.

Anthony made a mental note to leave bottles out from now on when the three of the women were together in future, especially if this was the result... with a smile and pressing a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead as he fell asleep, thinking of ways to get her back for her teasing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've upped the rating on the whole fic from this I feel it was bit more... explicit than Daph/Simon.
> 
> It's rather obvious that Anthony likes strong women so I had it in my head that Drunk Kate likes being more in charge and Anthony is rather grateful... well eventually anyway.
> 
> Next up Sophie/Benedict...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome :)


	4. Heaven within you - Benedict and Sophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict’s in awe of his beautiful, graceful drunk wife...
> 
> Sophie is giggling and bold....

Benedict just blinked as Sophie pirouetted in front of him with a girlish giggle.

As her midnight blue gown swirled around her she looked like a woodland nymph so much that Benedict just sat blinking as she disappeared from the room. It was hearing a call of “Benedict.....” and then another girlish giggle that roused him from his seat.

As he left the room Sophie was at the top of the first flight of a stairs “Slow Coach!” She giggled and pirouetted again. She was like a fairy, his petite wife giggling and she skipped down the Hall to their room.

Benedict’s brain kicked into gear as she departed, he loved chasing his wife through their cottage but this was something completely different though the end result would be the same. Drunk Sophie was like a siren, calling to him. With a wide grin he ran off up the stairs, his stride being much bigger than Sophie’s that despite her head start he caught up with her with ease before she got to the end of the hall near his old childhood room that becomes his and Sophie’s when they came to London.

He grabbed her swishing skirts causing her to squeal as he scooped her up into his arms “you are so beautiful” he whispered “like a wood nymph... even when drunk” she burst into giggled against his lips.

Benedict grinned as he kicked open the door to their room “really it is bad form laughing at ones husband when he is complimenting you” Sophie just grinned “I’m drunk!” She giggled against her words slightly slurred “I know you are” Benedict smiled giving the door a shove with foot hearing it click and he rubbed his nose against hers “you are an adorable drunk” Sophie smiled and crushed her lips to his groaning as his tongue slipped effortlessly into her mouth. After a moment of this Benedict moved to kiss and lick at her neck. Sophie moaned again arching up in his arms... and gave a tug on his clothes “these are in the way!” She pouted adorably “I want to touch you!” Benedict grinned and walked to the bed putting her down “anything you wish” he teased. “All of it!!” She demanded with a smile and an arch of her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest watching. “Anything you command Mrs Bridgerton”

The smirk that raised on Sophie’s face made him twitch in anticipation, he could practically see the cogs moving in her head as he removed his clothes with a speed that should be impossible for a gentleman of his height.

Once naked he stood there proud as his wife’s eyes roamed over him appreciatively and he smirked “now I am naked....” Sophie licked her lips at the sight in front of her, her husband had no qualms about being naked, he was rather proud of his body and Sophie loved the sight. She stood and with a wiggle of her hips she stepped towards him and placing her hands on his chest, she gave a seductive sigh pressing a gentle kiss in the middle of his pectoral muscles (given it was as high as she could reach) she let her hands roam over his chest moving their way down to his cock that twitched at her seductive sigh.

He was stood hard, throbbing to attention. The sigh has nearly been his undoing and she hadn’t even touched him yet.

“You are Magnificent” she murmured against his chest, her small hand wrapping around his cock and pumping it with a flick of her wrist, in the manner she had come to realise turned her over 6 foot husband into a puddle. “God Sophie” he groaned his knees going weak. Nothing was more erotic to Benedict than his petite wife stood in front on him, her hands wrapped around his cock pumping him to sweet oblivion.

Benedict felt his eyes rolling in his head, closing as Sophie dropped to her knees and added her mouth with her hand. Benedict bucked against the feel of her mouth wrapping around him “fuck...” he cursed his hands moving to Sophie’s hair. He felt himself getting closer and closer, his legs becoming weak and he had to take a small step back to lean against the door. Benedict lost the ability to do anything but groan and moan “Sophie... Sophie.... Sophie” over and over like a benediction, his own goddess just for him. He felt the tell take tightening in his stomach and as his ability to speak had long gone he gave Sophie’s hair a telltale tug as warning... “s...sophie!” He cried out.

Sophie sucked harder, feeling her husband loose control. Loose the ability to speak anything but her name. It made her feel unbelievably powerful. She felt the twitch of his cock in her mouth, as he tugged her hair slightly and as he groaned her name and exploded in her mouth.

The first time this happened Sophie hadn’t expected the force of his come and had gagged and made one heck of a mess but practised as she was now, she was able to catch it all and swallow it down.

Benedict collapsed against the door puffing hard to catch his breath. “God Sophie” he panted hard. Sophie stood and grinned at the dishevelled form of her husband in post orgasm bliss and she giggled again.

Standing leaning up against the bed, she moved her hands to her lower back, unfastening the bow at the back of her dress and and yanking it loose whilst Benedict gained his breath.

After a few moments he opened his eyes just intime to see Sophie’s dress tumble to the floor, leaving her in nought but a corset which pressed her breasts up exquisitely and her stocking and garters. Not in her usual hues of cream and white but in a shade of blue that Benedict adored on her that highlighted her skin and made her glow

“God Sophie...” he took two steps towards her and attached his lips to hers in a fierce possessive kiss. 

As he attacked her lips with fervour, his hands attached the ribbons of her corset, making expert quick work of the ribbon and yanking it from her and tossing it over his head, his hands then making quick work of her garters and then moving back up and squeezing her breasts, letting his thumbs and fingers flick over her nipples causing her to gasp.

Grinning Benedict scooped her off her feet and lay her on the bed littering her torso with kisses as he made his way down to her stockings rolling each one off her leg in a manner that reminded them both of their first time.

Sophie squeezed her legs together to try and cause some friction. She was desperate for her husband to touch her, “Benedict....” she whispered her breath catching and with a pant. 

Benedict gave her a lopsided grin knowing _precisely_ what his wife wanted. He was more than willing to acquiesce but first... he lifted one of her hands to his lips “yes my darling....” he teased.

Sophie in her drunken state pouted at him, her green eyes much like that of puppies, melting his resolve, he could never deny his wife anything (well not anymore... after _that_ misunderstanding he wouldn’t deny his wife anything) but he tried to hold his resolve “pleeeease” she whined as she parted her legs for him, in an offering as old as time itself.

“Please Benedict” she groaned...Benedict smirked, though he nearly caved, and felt himself stir back into life, despite the fact he’d come not 5 minutes prior, he was hard as a rock again. Damn this woman. He’d never ever get enough of her.

“What Sophie....” he leaned down and kissed her “what do you want....tell me” he whispered “tell me and I shall give it to you...”

She pouted, even in a state of drunkness, she struggled to speak the words, she could act the wanton, devouring her husband but actually asking him to ... she gulped “I want your...” she swallowed, her entire face going a charming shade of red “face... lips.... between my legs” groaning he smirked “your wish is my command” and he moved from her lips to between her legs and with a long teasing lick began to devour his wife with fervour. 

He seriously could die a happy man with his face buried deep within his wife, her taste and aroma penetrated his every waking moment and to have his face and mouth back here was absolutely heaven.

He sucked on her nub causing her hips to arch off the bed and a groan escape her lips “Ben..... more” she pleaded. He smirked against her and thrust two fingers into her and matched the fervour of his tongue to that of his fingers. “Yes... that’s it....” she moaned. Drunk Sophie was a more vocal Sophie. Normally she’d be making noises of encouragement but tonight... good god it was heaven “Ben... Ben....” she moaned. 

Each moan and mewl of his name was a fire in his groin, stoking the fire within him. He needed to bury himself deep in his wife and needed to do it soon. 

He picked up the pace, his fingers curling to hit that spot that always made Sophie see stars as he sucked and licked at her nub. She squealed and “God Benedict!!” He knew she was getting close, with a flick of his wrist he changed the angle of his fingers ever so slightly and that was it...

Sophie lifted the top half of her body off the bed, her walls clutching tightly around his fingers as she screamed, so loudly he was sure the entire staff would have heard. His name passing her lips as each wave of pleasure coursed through her as her walls loosened slightly as she collapsed back against the bed.

Benedict grinned, pleased with himself as he looked at his beautiful dishevelled wife in front of him. He was in rather dire need of burying himself deep within her and so he stood and pulled her close to him, the height of the bed perfect for him as Sophie lay there panting in front of him, pulling her to the edge he brought one leg up to rest in his shoulder (well chest) and buried himself deep within her.

He’d never tried lifting her leg but given the position it seemed like a good idea and “my god.... Sophie....” he gasped and Sophie “ohhhhhh” squealed as he went even deeper within her causing her eyes to roll right back in her head in sheer pleasure.

It was heaven. He’d never felt so deep, so buried in her and it took every ounce of self-control not to come again there and then.

After a few more thrusts he pulled her other leg around his back so it hooked behind his derrière and Sophie realising hooked it around so he was tighter in her “Soph... you feel so good. So tight.... all mine” he groaned with each thrust... Sophie gasped feeling him burying himself deeper and deeper, “please... more.... I’m so close” she gasped. Begging, pleading...”god Sophie” and he picked up his pace, his knees knocking in the wood against the bed, Sophie’s squeals getting louder and louder as she reached her precipice all over again.

“Benedict...” she began repeating before her world exploded into colour and stars, his name screamed into the night.

From this angle Benedict felt every inch of her convulse and squeeze and he could have sworn he blacked out as the next minute he was hunched over his wife panting, his ears ringing having shouted her name so loudly his voice felt hoarse.

He felt Sophie’s hand on his face and then her lips pressing gently on his cheek “I love you” Benedict raised himself off her and somehow with very unsteady legs moved into the bed, pulling Sophie with him and close, every muscle tired from the exertion. He pulled Sophie into him and she rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady Rhythm of his heart “I love you too.... so much. “ he whispered stroking her hair. She placed a kiss on his chest “i’m yours and you are mine...” and she fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the headache that was going to greet her in the morning and realising Brandy and a 6 month old baby do not mix well.... whilst Benedict counted his blessings for this beautiful woman in his arms as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing a morning after Epilogue but not sure... what do people think?
> 
> I do hope you have enjoyed my Drunken Wives series. I’ve linked them briefly into my Baby Bridgerton series (which I am moving back to this week I promise!!)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and sent Kudos I really do appreciate them ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Its really helping me refind my feet as a writer.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning/Day after the night before.
> 
> Sore heads and sore bodies all around

When they awoke the next morning, Daphne, Kate and Sophie, lying next to their respective husbands, their reactions were identical groans of pain with their heads and various parts of their bodies from the activities the night before.

Daphne groaned as she buried her face in the pillow and heard a low, deep chuckle from her husband next to her. She then felt her husband’s hand on her hair, stroking it soothingly. “Daph….” He whispered as she groaned in response. “Daph… the children will be down in 5 minutes. The nurse has said they were desperate to see us… you need to get some clothes on love” She sighed, motherhood and hangovers are a recipe for disaster. She moved, slowly, wincing as she felt the pain in her back and the remembered what had occurred when they came into their bedroom last night. Simon noted her wince as she sat, her back with a few light bruises forming as he ran a hand over them “I may need a salve…” she said gingerly as she flexed her shoulder muscles, blushing as Simon laughed lightly. Daphne stood from the bed and pulled on her light blue dressing gown and gingerly got back into the bed “It is the last time, I allow Kate to convince me to drink Brandy. I do declare my head is going to split apart. At present that hurts more than the rest of me” Simon chuckled and leaned to his bedside table and handed her a glass of garlic and raw eggs “Drink this before the children arrive. It will help the head” Daphne gagged at the smell. “Good lord, I should be sick if I drink this” she held the glass at arms’ length “this smells worse than Marie’s morning sickness contraption” Simon laughed “Drink it, or when the girls arrive squealing it’ll be worse. Trust me” Daphne sighed and resided herself to her fate, and holding her nose knocked the drink back as quickly as she could, not caring about being dignified or ladylike. As she took the last in her mouth she tried to not to retch and slumped back into her pillows. “God, I hope the other two feel as bad as I do…” she muttered. The drink taking the edge of just in time as she heard the patter of three pairs of feet hurtling down the hall and high-pitched squealing as the whirlwinds that were her three daughters came squealing into the room all talking at a million miles an hour about how excited they were to see all their aunts and uncles tonight…

When Kate awoke, it took a few moments before it hit her. The bed was empty, Anthony obviously had already woken up, and she could see the light floating in through the cracks around the curtains. Kate rarely slept in late, other than when she was pregnant so she must have been more drunk than first thought… though it wasn’t as if she went straight to bed last night. She had sprung from the bed, she had a little more practise at drinking Anthony’s brandy than the other two but after she stood and her whole world spun she sunk quickly into a chair and groaned.

Her head was in her hands as she heard the door open and Anthony walked in, a noticeable limp in his step from their activities last night and he laughed at his wife. Kate shot her head up, big mistake, but she still shot her husband a glare that would have frozen the Thames “Do. Not. Laugh” she hissed. He held a hand up, one hand holding a tea tray “I come in peace…” he said walking to the vanity and placing the tray down “You missed breakfast so I brought you some kippers and burnt toast and tea to help with your inevitable bad head” he smirked, unable to help himself. “Thank you” so whispered “Where are the boys?” she asked. “Nurse Carter has them and Charlie… it seems Sophie was unable to get out of bed this morning as well” he chucked as he moved to sit next to his wife. Kate grinned a little “Well if I feel like this with more practise, I would imagine Sophie may actually feel like death as I am not far off it today…” Anthony did laugh at this “that would be payback for stealing my best brandy” Kate looked scandalised “Stealing? I should not think it is stealing Husband…. Merely sharing. Besides… I am sure you rather enjoyed the evening as well as I did” Anthony grinned “Well yes… I do rather enjoy bossy drunk Kate. Though dear wife… I will get payback for tying me to the bed” Kate flushed. “You would not be you if you did not” she gave a weak giggle. “What plans do we have for today?” she asked. “the family will be here around 7 for supper tonight but otherwise we are not expecting callers. Benedict wanted to take the boys out and I said I would accompany him so you and Sophie may stay here and lick your wounds until chaos rains tonight” he chuckled as Kate gave a little groan “I am not having wine tonight… absolutely not” she shuddered. Anthony grinned “I daresay my dear sisters will be the same” Kate elbowed him “I just hope someone does not assume I am pregnant again!” Anthony laughed “Yes, that did rather give the game up with Miles did it not” Kate sighed and rubbed her temples “Eat… and I’ll have a bath drawn for you” Anthony said leaning and kissing his wife’s head “it will help. I am sure you will feel just as stiff, if not worse than me today” he teased “I shall bring the boys to see you before Benedict and I head out.” Kate smiled and reached up to give her husband a brief kiss “thank you” he grinned again and left the room.

Sophie felt like she had been hit by a carriage when she woke. Her head was splitting, her entire body ached, and she felt like vomiting. In fact, she needed to vomit, now. She sprung from bed, far too quickly, swayed on the spot before the nausea hit her again and not caring she was as naked as the day she was born fled from the room, sinking to her knees near the nearest chamber pot and cast up her accounts. The force hurting her head even more than it was already hurting. She wretched and heaved until nothing else came up and she sunk to the floor and shook “Good god” she groaned as she held her face in her hands. She felt worse than death, in fact she was pretty sure she had died, this was until she felt her robe being placed over her shoulders and was able to make out the smell of her husband. She peaked out from between her fingers to look at him. Benedict was desperately trying not to laugh at the extremely dishevelled and hungover state of his wife.

Benedict had woken 2 hours earlier than his wife, who was snoring gently next to him, her mouth open, a little drool trickling onto the pillow. It was without a doubt the most adorable thing he’d even seen, so much he had started sketching it next to her. He rarely sketched in bed as the noise of the charcoal on the paper usually woke his light sleeping wife, years of servitude had made her a light sleeper but considering, he had gotten out of bed, retrieved his items and donned his own gown, she had not moved an inch. After 30 minute he had the outline drawn and his stomach grumbled, it as 1030 so he knew breakfast would be being served so he had dressed and left his wife and headed down to breakfast. His knees were very sore today, so he walked slowly, trying not to limp as he walked, he took a detour to the nursey to see his son and took him down to breakfast with him. Charlie was waving his arms around and making noises and Benedict just smiled at his son and chatted nonsense back to him as he entered the room, to find his brother and two nephews only. “Kate still asleep as well?” Benedict asked. Anthony nodded and laughed “Passed flat out… I’m assuming the same with Sophie?” Benedict laughed and nodded as made his way to the seat, he placed Charlie in a highchair and winced as he took his own seat. Anthony caught the wince and laughed loudly “Good night I am assuming?” the two brothers, being relatively close in age (2 years between them) they had shared stories of their conquests in their youth, though talking about their wives had always been a little different but after their wives discussion the night before he figured it was probably safe. Piling some food on his plate he grinned at his older brother “Very good night, though I think my age might be catching up to me…” Anthony laughed “I am aware of that feeling all too well. I am also a little sore this morning” Benedict laughed “What are the odds Colin won’t notice when everyone is here tonight?” Anthony snorted “If he doesn’t I am sure either Eloise or Hyacinth will but they won’t understand at least…” the two laughed and spent the rest of breakfast chatting idly. Benedict watched the three boys making a mess with their own breakfasts, completely at peace “I believe I shall take Charlie out for a walk once our wives have woken, would you care to join me with the boys, give our wives a chance to recover before the chaos starts tonight?” Anthony smiled, “that sounds like a good idea. I am sure Kate will be feeling awful” Benedict smiled “I am sure if she feels rotten, Sophie will be worse… I’ve never seen her drunk like that before though it was rather enjoyable” Anthony laughed as he scooped up Miles into his arms “that it was… in fact, next time you’re in town I may just _leave_ them some Brandy… though maybe not two bottles” the glint in Anthony’s eyes was unmissable and Benedict roared with laughter “Oh please do” and he took his son, covered in egg back into arms, now they had started to wean him onto solid foods, he rather liked playing with it rather than eating… “I shall have to go get Charlie cleaned and see to my wife. I shall meet you about 1?” he asked of Anthony who nodded.

Benedict gave Charlie back to Nurse Carter with an apologetic smile before dashing to the kitchen to get his wife a hangover tonic that he swore by, warm milk with soot to soak up the toxins and headed back upstairs, as he opened the door, he heard the tell-tale sound of his wife vomiting. He peered through the door, spotted his wife, naked as the day she was born hunched over groaning, so he grabbed her gown as he placed the milk down and walked carefully in the room and placed the gown over her shoulders.

Sophie peaked out from between her fingers to glance at him, he pursed his lips, she was so damn adorable it was hard not to laugh. The look in her eyes stopped him from laughing, she clearly was hungover, so he scooped her gently into his arms, “feeling a little delicate my darling?” he asked, keeping his voice gentle. Sophie winced, nodded, winced again and groaned “I think I’ve died…”

Benedict grinned “No my dear, you are very much alive and, in my arms,” and he carefully deposited her back in the bed. “I brought you something to help with the hangover” and handed her the glass of milk. “Why… is it black?” she asked tentatively “it is soot and hot milk. I always find it helps me when I have rather over indulged” Sophie wrinkled her face at the glass “if you say so…” and took a sip “GAH that is beastly” Benedict grinned “It’s a damn sight nicer than raw eggs and garlic” Sophie gagged and shuddered. Smiling Benedict said “I am going to take Charlie out with Anthony and the boys later, Kate is likely feeling delicate as well so we thought we’d leave you to pull yourself together without screaming children before the family arrives tonight” Sophie gave her husband a smile of thanks “and I’ll ask the maids to do you a bath. I saw you wincing so I am assuming you are as sore as I am today” Sophie smiled sheepishly “Yes… it was rather exuberant last night” she blushed, Benedict leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss “It was but I very much enjoyed it… and though I am sorry you are suffering this morning. Drunk Sophie is rather adorable and very much a minx I would like to see again” he gave her a very wicked and masculine smile that cause Sophie’s stomach to flutter. She smiled “Maybe… something can be arranged but without the alcohol next time” she teased. Benedict gave his wife another kiss and brushed his hand over her cheek “Drink the rest of that and I shall see you this afternoon before the family arrives. I’ve asked for tea and some food be brought up for you in a little while as well” Sophie smiled, grateful for her husband and did as she was told.

Later that evening, the family descended onto Bridgerton House. Daphne, Simon and the children were the first to arrive and it was clear from the looks of Daphne’s face she had been as delicate as the other two. “No wine tonight ladies?” Simon smirked as he took in his two sister in laws appearance. Though recovered, they had that tell-tale glow of someone who had clearly suffered from a hangover. “Absolutely not” Sophie chimed and Kate nodded her head “the very thought is enough to make my stomach churn” the three men roared with laughter.

All three men, sporting some sort of stiffness to the muscles, escorted their wives through to the dining room, Colin watching the movements of each of them as each seemed to try and hide a wince of pain as they took their seats. Dinner was as usual, a rambunctious affair, people talking over the top of one another. As the footmen came around with the red wine to accompany the venison, Daphne, Kate and Sophie put a hand over their glasses to stop a glass being poured, something Violet, Eloise and Colin all noticed.

Eloise raised an eyebrow and looked at the three women, unable to help herself from blurting “Are you pregnant again?” the three women snapped their heads up and in unison shook their heads and said “No…” as every single pair of eyes turned onto their faces “But you turned down wine! The only time any of you turn down wine is when you’re pregnant!” the three husbands smirked as their wives all paled. Violet, attempting to rescue the situation said “Eloise, this is hardly a conversation to be had at the dinner table!” Eloise started “But..!” Anthony just smirked and Colin added “well if none of you are pregnant, why did you all wince taking seats? The last time each of you were expecting you could barely take a seat without wincing” Kate wanted to murder her brother and sister in law. She hated how perceptive they all were. “We overindulged last night is all…” Sophie and Daphne blushed furiously. Eloise raised an eyebrow, “Overindulging does not explain the wincing coming from the 6 of you!” Colin coughed. “Eloise….” Violet warned. Anthony coughed, glared at his brother and then his sister for good measure “this is absolutely not the conversation to be had over dinner… the ladies had too much Brandy last night. Let us just leave it at that…” and he glared at his brother who seemed to be adding two and two together and Violet one step ahead cotton on adding “That explains everything perfectly”

Hyacinth joined in the conversation “But it does not…! Mother?” Violet sighed “I drank enough of your father’s brandy over the years to understand PERFECTLY Hyacinth, leave it alone!” she scolded before realising her mistake about the perfectly part. Simon choked on his drink, Kate and Sophie paled as Anthony, Daphne and Benedict looked mortified at their mother and shouted “MOTHER!!!” in unison. Violet went scarlet. “your father liked to share his brandy and well… there are 8 of you…” this time Francesca and Colin cottoned on and joined in the protests.

Kate was the one who pipped up, absolutely scarlet from head to foot as she stood putting her hands on the table with enough force to silence the room, Anthony smirked at his wife, “No more! There will be no more talk of this. Ever!” in her most Viscountess voice as Gregory, Eloise and Hyacinth went to make protests of not understanding. “do I make myself clear!”? she demanded, the entire family now staring at her. Everyone bar Eloise and Hyacinth nodded “Eloise… Hyacinth” she glared at them both who both physically wilted back into their seats and nodded “Good… now… Benedict,” she said sitting down “why do you tell everyone about the landscape the National Portrait Gallery are looking at as a prospective for their new exhibition” Benedict glared at her for the change in subject, he hadn’t wanted to say anything just in case but under the icy glare of his sister in law, and the encouraging squeeze of his wife’s hand on his, he took up the mantle and changed the subject and filled them in.

Sophie, Kate and Daphne passed a look to each other of, “never again” or at least… never again when the entire family are gathering the next day anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my ramblings around drunken Bridgerton Wives. I may or may not to a squeal at some point in the future with Pen joining in but I am not sure... i've added a little Segway into a one shot on Sophie/Benedict I might do after I finish with the Baby Bridgerton series.
> 
> I am on Tumblr @Hallownight89 if anyone has a request they would like to send me or just wants to muse with me over Bridgerton :D
> 
> this is my first completed works on Bridgerton. thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head so it had to be written. 
> 
> Each couple will get their own steamy drunk chapter....
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome as usual :D


End file.
